Goodnight, Alaska
by CarrieAnnB
Summary: Idea from scene on 5.21 Exit Wounds where the team have to share bedrooms. It's just my imagination taking over :D


**Quick note: I am not affiliated with Criminal Minds whatsoever. Another note: this is just a story I put together from the episode Exit Wounds, and how I would've liked the sleeping arrangement. Remember: This is just fictional and something I wrote quick out of boredom. Enjoy + reviews are appreciated :)**

"Would you move over?" JJ nudged Reid with her foot, creeping herself over to his side. "Your taking up a good majority of the bed."

"How is that possible?" he defended, lifting his head off of his pillow to eye the distance between them. He'd say it was a fair amount of distance, but she seemed to beg to differ.

"Yeah, how is that possible, Reid?" she snarled, adjusting her pillow, flipping over to face him. "You weigh, what," she curled her lips in thought, giving his frame a once-over. "Five pounds?"

He turned his face in her direction and shot her a ha-ha look. "If I move any closer to the edge I'll be sleeping on the floor."

"I don't have a problem with that." she smiled pleasantly, to let him know that she was only kidding.

Reid adjusted his pillow beneath his head and cleared his throat, facing the ceiling all while he talked. "How do you think Rossi and Prentiss are making out over there?"

She chuckled. "I bet they feel so weird," she paused for a second. "I bet she can't sleep with Rossi snoring."

Reid laughed at the comment, recalling a time when everybody suffered sleep deprivation when Rossi slept on the jet and snored so loud that it took four pillows to drown out the sound.

The night air shot in through the open window on JJ's side. "Do you think Hotch is okay?" She lowered her tone to a soft whisper, as if Hotch could hear her. "Nobody wanted to share a bed with him."

"Do you blame them?" he felt immediately guilty after saying that comment, although it was the truth. "I think he likes it better that way."

"You think?" she crinkled her nose in disbelief. "I think he's kind of lonely."

Reid paused at the ceiling, then turned to face her. "If this is your way of getting me out of the bed-"

She laughed, slapping his arm gently. "No, Spence, I was just thinking..." she focused her eyes on the empty space that laid between them. They did have a pretty good distance, she decided. "I just worry about him sometimes."

He sighed, nodding gently. "So do I."

Prentiss, in the room across the hall from JJ and Reid, was having a hard time sleeping. Rossi was snoring. And yes, it wasn't even remotely quiet. She wondered if the rest of the team were suffering insomnia due to the train that was roaring throughout the bedroom.

She huffed loudly, hoping to wake him up so she could try dozing off to sleep herself. She silently hoped that if he had woken up for even at least five minutes, she could fall asleep and be out for the rest of the night. unfortunately, along with his excessively loud snoring, came the ability to sleep through anything. Literally, anything. A machine gun could come busting in and he wouldn't move an inch.

She lifted her foot and with a decent amount of force, she drove it into his ankle. He flinched, inhaled with his nose and peeked over his shoulder to Emily, whose back was turned to the opposite direction.

A moment of silence filled the air. She felt an instant feeling of relief. Silence never seemed so beautiful. She closed her eyes, letting the exhaustion she hadn't even realized she felt overcome her.

"Did you just kick me?" he mumbled, still half-asleep. At least he was silently half-asleep.

"What?" she looked over her shoulder, blinking innocently. "No."

He flipped over onto his back. "I'm certain you did."

She shrugged. "I think your mistaken."

He paused, almost as if he was going to leave it at that. But no, that'd be too easy. That would allow her to fall asleep, and God forbid he'd let that happen sometime tonight. "Why did you kick me?"

She sighed, letting her eyes fall closed. "You snore."

"I, what?"

"Snore. You snore." she clarified grumpily.

"I do not."

She scoffed almost as loud as he snores. "Yes, Rossi, you do!" she shouted.

He turned his eyes to her direction, and even in the darkness, with just the moonlight creeping in through the blinds, she could see the offended face expression oozing on his face. "Since when?" he was still in disbelief.

"Apparently since you got divorced because if you weren't aware that you snore, then you must've never did it with your wives because, believe me, they would've told you."

He laid there silent. Almost as if he were afraid to fall back asleep. But he wasn't. He shrugged. "Good night."

"Your seriously just going to sleep?" she sat up. "After I informed you that you snore way too loud for anyone to sleep within a five-hundred mile radius?"

He paused, pondered the thought, and then nodded, turning his face to the window. "Yes," he seemed okay with that comment. "You know, Hotch's bed is empty."

She laughed. "I am not sleeping with Hotch."

"Suit yourself."

She paused, staring at the darkness that surrounded them. Only a moment or so later, he was back to sleep, snoring what seemed to be louder than before. She yanked the comforter off of her in frustration and stormed off to Hotch's room.

She gently knocked on his door, regret instantly flushing over her face. _Of course he's not awake, why would he be awake? _

"Come in." he answered shortly after.

_Or he is._

She creaked open the door, tiptoeing inside as if the sound of her feet were going to infuriate him. He paused, the file he was looking at still open under his thumb. "Can I help you with something?"

She stood in the middle of the room, unsure of how to begin the sentence. "I can't sleep with Rossi," she explained. "He-"

"Sounds like a fret train driving directly next to you?"

"Exactly! God, maybe that's why he's been remarried so many times," she laughed slightly. "I don't know how long I'd put up with that."

"The bed's open if you want to stay," he said nonchalantly. "I'm just going over the case files."

She walked over to the bed, taking a seat, cradling herself with the comforters. The bed hugged her body. She thought it was maybe more comfortable than her and Rossi's. "Why? Can't sleep?"

He shrugged, putting the files on the nightstand beside the bed. "There's just still a lot to figure out about the case."

"Yeah, stuff that can wait until tomorrow." she reminded him.

He pulled the covers over his pants, lowering himself on the bed. He wasn't even going to bother changing out of his clothes, they were comfortable enough. "I just like to get as much done as fast as I can."

She nodded. That was understandable. But still...did he ever sleep? "It's okay to take a break every once and a while, sir," she said softly, choosing her words delicately as if he was a volcano about to erupt. "I think sometimes you forget that."

He paused, sighing after a little bit. "Your right." he decided. "Do you want to get the light?"

She leaned over and flicked the light off, crawling back under the warm comforters instantly. They both laid there, only a couple minutes passed but it dragged on like hours. She suddenly wasn't tired. And he wasn't tired to begin with.

She exhaled softly, curling a corner of the comforter out of boredom. "Sir?" she asked.

"Yes?" she knew he was awake.

"Do you want to hand me some of those files?"

He paused. "Sure," she heard a smile in his tone, sitting up. "I guess there's some stuff we could go over."

She sat up next, flicking the light on again. The switch was still warm from it being on so long. She took the file from his hands, opening it and eyeing it cautiously.

She felt his eyes keep glancing from the file to her face, a grin barely hidden on it. When he wasn't looking, she looked over at him. She thought the same as JJ, that he was lonely. But in this moment, he didn't look so alone after all. She let the smile show through, even if he had decided to look over, feeling her eyes burning a hole into the side of his face. She thought that maybe she was the reason why he didn't look so alone. For the first time in a long time, he looked content.

"Baby, it's fine," he stretched out his words, desperately trying to get it through her head. "I don't mind."

"Morgan, the sheet shouldn't be coming off like this!" she argued, pulling the sheet over the mattress. The other side flipped off of it, curling to the left. "Oh my God, it's like the Exorcist, but without the freaky girl and the spinning head."

Morgan sighed, crossing his arms, standing above the bed. "Garcia, please, can we just go to sleep?"

"Morgan," her tone sounded stern. Not stern as in angry, but stern as in Garcia's about to kick some ass stern. "A pet peeve of mine is unmade beds. When I first crawl into a bed, it has to feel safe. It has to completely separate me from the rest of the world, and tuck me in like I'm going into my hibernating period. For me, it is me hibernating."

Morgan raised his palms in defeat. "Okay, okay," he said softly and apologetically, although he still wasn't getting it. "I get it." Not really.

She sighed, placing her hands on her hips in thought. "Maybe they have sheets hidden in the drawers?"

"Your seriously going to open each drawer and see if they have possibly used sheets?"

She nodded in decision, already opening each drawer. "Yes, and you can either help me or keep yapping, but know this, you yapping is going to make this take a whole lot longer."

He stared at her for a moment. Then decided that she was right. The sooner they found the sheets, the sooner they go to sleep. He opened the nightstand first, which was way too tiny to fit sheets, unless it was for a crib. All he found was breath mints and condoms. He paused, laughing slightly.

"Man, this is a place perfect for a night of romance."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you kidding me?" she retorted, making a frowning face to the ugly green colored walls. "It's like St. Patrick's Day vomited all over in here."

"I meant-" he paused, closing the nightstand. He considered mentioning the condoms as a joke, but decided not to. She wasn't single, anyway. Not that that entered his mind. Not that it didn't, either. "Find any?" he sighed.

She slammed the last drawer, staring angrily at the sheets. "No." she huffed. "I guess we're going to have to sleep on the mattress."

He almost was disgusted at that thought, but was way too tired to even care. With one quick thrust, the sheet went tumbling to the wood floors. "Hallelujah, we can go to sleep." his tone was way too eager.

She flicked the light off, crawling in beside him. She sighed, the mattress material itchy under her thin sweater.

"Something wrong?" he asked, the feel of her back keep readjusting concerning him.

"No, it's fine," she muttered. "Go back to sleep."

"I wasn't sleeping to begin with," he responded. "What's bothering you?"

"The mattress," she grumbled. "It...sucks." she was sure there was about fifteen other insulting words she could say to the mattress that would better describe her strong hatred for it, but she didn't have a dictionary on-hand and 'sucks' was the only word that came out of her mouth.

She felt his hand reach for hers. "Come here." he sighed, drawing her closer to him.

"No, I'm fine, Morgan." she said reluctantly.

He kept pulling her in, until her head rested softly on his warm chest. "There." he seemed comfortable himself. "Is that better?"

She paused. "Yes." she admitted, Kevin flashing guiltily in and out of her mind. Oh well, she knew Morgan first. And Morgan was her man, Kevin would have to adjust to that. "Much better."


End file.
